legends_of_the_lost_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandol
About Bandol and Limari are the adoptive parents of Remlik and Remlika. They were originally from the Farm Valley, but after marrying they moved out to Bewein in search of a more exciting life. Bandol was an aspiring scholar, though lacked the patience for poring over thick tomes for hours on end, and became fast friends with the twins' birth parents. Though she was unable to have children of her own, Limari loved the idea of being a mother and doted on the young twins, who were often left in her care while her husband spent time in the library with Ganjue and Ramek. When Ramek and his wife were accused of spreading heresy and executed under blasphemy laws, Bandol was drafted into Bewein's temple militia as punishment for his association with the guilty pair. The twins were to be made wards of the temple, but Limari fought to adopt them as her own. Both had displayed remarkable skills already. Remlika had started showing signs of magical gifts and Remlik was becoming a precocious, thoughtful child. She felt that the temple would attempt to smother these talents rather than nurture them, and could not stand the idea. She fought hard, and greatly exaggerated the amount of time she had spent with the twins; in the version of events she told the priests, she had practically raised the twins single-handedly, never allowing the 'filthy heretics' to influence the children in any way. She knew Ganjue and Ramek had been loving and attentive parents, but she also knew that the priests would never allow her to keep the children if they thought anyone accused of heresy had spent any significant time around them. Eventually, a young priestess of Aikra-Lora stepped in and persuaded the Creator's priest that children were better off in a home, with parents, than stuck in the temple's care with few home comforts. The temples reluctantly allowed Limari to adopt the twins, provided her husband completed his penance before going home. Bandol's stint in the militia lasted three years, before he finally convinced the priests that he had repented and seen the error of his ways. He was sent back to the farm, which Limari had just about managed to keep running by herself, though several of the farmhands had left out of fear they would also be associated with heresy. By this time, Remlik had shown a strong inclination towards scholarly habits, spending most of his time reading and researching the old religions of the People. Remlika had drawn some attention from a local mage, who offered to take her as a student, and give her an apprenticeship when she came of age. For the next six years, they struggled to rebuild their farm and make ends meet, until finally the twins reached adulthood and moved away in pursuit of their own lives. Bandol and Limari moved back to the Farm Valley, where they took over Bandol's parents' farm. Away from the influence of the temples and the label of heretic, they managed to build on what they had inherited and make a decent life for themselves. Bandol occasionally wonders what possessed them to leave the Valley in the first place, but Limari always reminds him that if they hadn't gone to Bewein, they would never have had the chance to be parents to the twins. Category:Characters